Between Desire and Ban
by JustAnotherFangirl0
Summary: After Mel's dad was killed by a demon she want's to make the world a safer place with help from Sam, Dean and Castiel but there are some things going on between her and Dean (Spoilers season 6)


As Mel heared the door of the car she knew it was time to go, time to leave her 'normal life' behind. The sound of knocking on her door meant Sam and Dean would pick her up and drive her streight to Bobby once to protect her and secondly to teach her how to hunt poperly.

Of course she knew about all that stuff because her father was a hunter, he always wanted a normal life for her but after he got killed by a demon she wanted revenge for what it had done. She wanted to make the world a better, saver place.

Since her father was gone she was on her own. Her mother died when she was born and she wished she died instead.

Mel got her luggage out of her room and with tears in her eyes she said goodbye to her old life. Blinking them away so the boy's couldn't see.

She never really interacted with other boys, sure she was interested in them but when it got to someone she really liked she was just too shy to talk to them and tell them how she felt.

She turned 18 last week and it wasn't her happiest birthday it seemed to be the worst. Since that was the day her father died.

She got in to the backseat of the Impala, Dean was driving and singing along to his favourite songs and Sam was doing some research.

Mel decided to close her eyes she hadn't had a lot of sleep since her father died.

She bearly closed her eyes, she always saw the Demon cut open his throat. She hid in the closet as her father told her.

The Demon went off and she was on her own her father was lying on the ground, dead.

She instantly called the Winchesters and they knew what to do.

Sure it was her father and she knew the Winchesters since she was young but what they wanted to do with his body was unbelivable for her. Salting and burning his dead body.

After they explained why they did it she agreed and she knew she could trust them. She always did.

„Mel?" a familiar voice said touching her arm softly waking her. „We're here." Dean said.

Sam was always the nicest of the Winchester brothers but since he lost his soul it changed.

Sam was inside already. „Hey Bobby, have you got a new case?"

He Shook his head.

„Where are Mel and Dean?" he asked

„Still in the car, Mel slept for the whole journey, I figure she didn't get much sleep lateley."

Mel and Dean came through the front door.

„Hey Bobby." she said trying to fake a smile. „Hey Mel, how you doing?" Bobby asked hoping to get an honest answer.

„I'm alright, I guess. How about you?"

„I'm ok" he said smiling at her. „There's a room upstairs, it's all yours!"

„Thank you Bobby! And thank you guys for picking me up." She said with a little smile on her face.

She was looking around in the room. A Bed and a closet. And a door directly to the bathroom. She didn't expect more, She was glad that she had something. And people around other than being alone.

She put the cloths she had packed inside of her suitcase into the closet. The last thing in her suitcase was her fathers lucky charm, a necklace. She always noticed it on his neck but now it is the first time she noticed that you can open it. It was a heart shaped necklace she wondered if there was something inside and tryed to open it.

After fingering it for a while a picture of her and her father fell out. She remembered the day they took the picture it was her 8th birthday and he spent all day with her, it was nothing special but it was a very nice day because she thought nothing could tear them apart.

The thought of her 8th birthday always made her day better but this time it just made her sad. Tears filled her eyes, she tried to blink them away but it was helpless she started crying.

„I think we should go to sleep Dean, it was an exhausting day. Since you don't have a soul you do not need sleep right Sam?" Bobby said yawning. Sam nodded and turned on the TV.

„I'm going to look after Mel before I sleep, Goodnight Bobby." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

„Goodnight"

Standing in the Doorway Dean looked at Mel, he saw her crying. Dean was the last person she wanted to see her crying, she always liked Dean more than she should.

„Mel.." he walked up to her, grabbing her, pressing her against his chest, he put his arms around her.

„You should go to sleep now..." he said softly holding her really tight. She didn't want him to let go.

„It's not easy to for me to sleep, I always see .." she sobbed „I see the knife and the blood everywhere and the look on my fathers face" she started crying harder.

He made her feel something else but pain and that actually felt good but it scared her at the same time.

„I think you're the one who needs sleep Dean" she said almost stopped crying because Dean made her feel good.

„I can't sleep if I see you like that, I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep." he said with a comforting smile.

He crawled into her bed, she put her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beating making her feel warm inside and somehow tired. She didn't think about her father anymore, she just thought about Dean and that she wanted him always that close beside her.


End file.
